country boy shake it for me
by twihardgirl7410
Summary: What if the twilight gang was country, enjoyed dancing, mudding, bonfires. Will bella except the fact that edwards wants to be with her? first story. read and review. helpful comments would be nice ALL HUMAN


I, Bella Swan am your average brown haired, brown eyed girl, living with my gorgeous roommate Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Alice and I met back in high school where we became instant best friends, she is a triplet. All though the other two are boys Emmett and Edward, they look nothing alike. Alice is a short, around 5'1 pixie like doll, Black hair with piercing green eyes. Now, Emmett is 6'4, muscular, brown hair, brown eyes, just a giant teddy bear, and then there is Edward 6'3. He is the god like man that haunts my every dream. Bronze hair, deep green eyes that I can get lost in for hours and those kissable them, mmm those lips. The only problem is he is dating the biggest bitch in Dallas Texas, Lauren Mallory. Rosalie is a tall blonde hair bombshell. Her twin brother is Jasper hale, 6 foot brown hair blue eyes total southern boy and has stolen the heart of Alice. Whereas Emmett is with Rose and I am just alone.

Tonight we are all going out to see, Aaron Watson, at one of the local bars. "Ahhh, I can't wait to get to the club and get my drink on. I'm so excited I finally get to wear my new boots that my jazzy bought me for my birthday" Alice said for about the fifteenth time that day. We were gathered around my bathroom mirror getting ready. "The guys' just text, they will be here in 20 minutes. Emmett says we better be ready or they are dragging us out like we are" Announced Rose. We all knew first hand Emmett wasn't kidding it has happened before. I finished putting on my lip gloss and made my way over to the closet. I opened the doors and just stared at the mountains of clothes I have accumulated of the years. Alice is sort of a shopaholic and I got the shit hand of the stick and am forced to shop with her. I opted on wearing my new rock revivals that we bought yesterday, my brown elephant boots, the matching brown belt and my bright yellow Rednecks with paychecks shirt. After I was dressed I grabbed my browning necklace and my diamond earrings and walked to the living room. Rose was wearing miss me jeans, a backless red shirt and her black pointed corral boots with the wings on them. Alice was wearing similar attire to me; her lucky jeans with a black tank top that said "shut up and dance". "Damn Girls we look fiiiinnnnnnneeeee" I said as I looked the girls up and down. Just then the boys walked in. Emmett came right to rose kissed her on the forehead then looked me up and down. "Holy tits belly, you clean up good", "shut it Emmy bear, you already know I look mighty fine all the time" I said, while giving Emmett my best flirtaous face. He gave me that evil grin right that he always gives me right before he is about to chase me and give me a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I instantly noted it and took off running the other direction. I heard the other laughing as I rounded the corner from the kitchen coming into the living room. I saw jasper run to the door and open it, as I darted out I ran smack into a rock hard chest. The blush started rising to my cheeks as I looked up and heard Edward chuckling, he caught me before I hit the floor. "Running from the sloppy kisses from the ogre I see" Edward said in his musical voice that made me weak in the knees. " Yes. He's trying to attack me save me". As I stepped away from him I finally noticed what he was wearing, dark wrangler jeans, ostrich boots, and the sexy yellow and blue button up and to top it off he was wearing that cowboy hat that gave him a mysterious sexy look. He noticed me staring and gave me that damn crooked smile, that's when I heard the clearing of a throat next to him. I looked up and saw none other than his bimbo of the week, Lauren standing next to him, in bright red boots, short white shorts and a red shirt. She was sooo not country I still wondered how she manages to grab such a country boy like Edward. I stepped to the side just as the other wear walking out of the door. "Let's go boot scooting, aint nobody got time to stand around, oh and I am driving bitches" typical Emmett to come out screaming about nonsense. Of course we would be taking his vehicle he is the one that drives a Chevy Tahoe. We all piled in, I of course got crammed in the back with Edward and bitchalina while everyone else got to sit comfortably in the single seats. We pulled up to the all familiar neon lights of Billy Bobs. We got in and found a table near the dance floor to claim as our own as the boys went to grab our drinks. "Bells, whatcha want?" jasper asked "I will take a platinum and Yeager bomb thank you jazz"! I looked around the dance floor to stake out potential dance partners and saw the all too familiar face of my old friend Jacob black. He was a little younger than me and left high school in the middle of my senior year we continued to talk to each other. Just as I was about to get up and go talk to him, he saw me and smiled a hug smile as he made his way over to me. "Bella Swan, my I can't believe my eyes you look even more beautiful then I remember". "Jackkkkeyy love I've missed you. You best be saving a dance for me" "always!" How about now"? Jake grabbed my hand and we made our way on to the dance floor, dancing with Jake was so much fun he had me spinning and flipping all over the dance floor. I took a quick glance to see if my beer had made it back to my table as the next song started to play. I saw all my friends practically beaming at me and Jake. I took a glance at Edward and saw his arms were crossed over his chest and he looked to be mad about something. Lauren was hanging on his arm like a lost dog staring at the side of his face. After the song finished I excused myself and made my way to my table to enjoy my shot and drink my beer. "OH MY GOSH, Jake and you look amazing out on the dance floor" Alice said while smiling from ear to ear. "Yeah belly. I'm still surprised that a girl that can trip over thin air can dance on a dance floor spinning and flipping like she's a pro" Emmett just had to add in. Although his statement wasn't wrong, I literally could trip over thin air my own feet. I was accident prone with no one to save me. After about 4 shots and 7 beers later Aaron Watson was just finishing up his performance, I was definitely two shoots to the wind as well as Alice and rose. The boys somehow held their liquor way better than us girls. As I was stumbling out the door I felt warm hands wrap around my waist. I felt the tingle run up my spin leaving chill bumps on my arm I looked to my right and saw Edward smiling at me. I looked around and didn't see Lauren anywhere near me. Hmm that strange bitch whore usually doesn't go very far away from Edward. Chuckling I heard Edward say, "I found her all over some dude in the corner near the bathroom. Needless to say I gave her 20 bucks told her to call a cab to get home that me and her were no longer together". I just looked up and gave him a smile. It's about time he dumbs that dumb broad and moves on. We made it back to our house and the boys helped us out of the Tahoe. Jasper helped Alice up the stairs to her room where as Emmett helped rose up to hers I knew from the way they were all googlie eyeing each other that we would not being seeing them for the rest of the night. I stared at the stairs debating on whether or not I could make it up them and to my room by myself. Edward must have seen my debate with myself cause as soon as I was about to turn my head and head the other direction he grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear "mind if I help you up the stair to your room love?" I practically swooned at the sound of hearing him call me love but I tried not to let him see me smile. I took his hand and let him lead me up the stairs. He walked me into my room and went to my closet to grab my pjs off the floor. He handed them to me and went to walk out the door. "Edward, please don't go stay" he turned around with a slight smile on his face "yes ma'am ill just step out while you change." As soon as I was done he walked back in. he took off his pants and shirt leaving him only in his boxers and climbed into my bed with me. He kept his distance at first but I wasn't going to have it I scooted closer to him and snuggle up with my head on his chest and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
